


Meant to Be

by thebigingerdisaster



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Some light smut, Steambabies - Freeform, Zutara poem, based on Hayley n foster’s works, extremely fluffy, zutara fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebigingerdisaster/pseuds/thebigingerdisaster
Summary: Katara reflects on the life she and Zuko have built togetherBased on Hayley Foster’s animatics
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first post and I’m super nervous 😭
> 
> I’d just like to thank everyone in the zutara’s fandom for being so incredibly supportive, enough to get me to even post this in the first place! I love this community and all the amazing works we’ve gotten and I’m so proud to finally create and share content of my own on this platform 🥺
> 
> You all mean the world to me and I really hope you enjoy this 💖

As I lay tucked under your arm

Sunshine blanketing our entwined bodies atop the plushness of our bed

I wonder if you remember how we came to be

How the sun reunited with the moon

Together for an eternity

As I emerged from that fateful ship

Do you remember how our eyes locked

The world fading around us

As we basked in each other’s presence

How you’d grown from a prince to a king

I’ll never forget the scarlet flush of your cheeks as my eyes savored you

You’d always been so tall and broad

As any prince should be

But now you towered above me even more so

Shoulders filling every inch of your scarlet robes

Hair cascading down them like dark waterfall

Your stature so regal

Yet your eyes never losing that golden warmth

Your smile as warm and kind

As when you first held me

All those years ago

In the glowing sunset

So joyful was I that my laugh rang like bells

As I caress a strand of the night black hair

Eyes shining into yours

Knowing right then that you truly are my sun

And we are meant to be together

Do you remember how we flew into each other’s arms then

My arms finding their eternal home around you neck

The strong firmness of your own arms

Encircling my waist

No longer the war torn children we once were

As we hold each other now and forever

My hand trailing down your chest as we finally release

Savoring its broadness

Your arms still encircling me

As our eyes beamed into each other

How you even retrieved my bag as we linked arms

Exploring your home that would soon be mine as well

Do you remember the night that followed

How the cool night breezed kissed my cheeks

As I leaned into the balcony overlooking the nation I once loathed

The gorgeous land I would soon call home

You came to join me, stretching

Muscles straining against your clothes

Gazing at me with an incomparable tenderness

Immersing ourselves in our world

I’ll never forget your smile bursting with sunshine

As you beheld the orange glow of the sun

And pointed upwards to the crescent smile of the moon

The broadness of your shoulder against mine

We rise together every night and day

Our souls bonded together

Our love etched across the sky

My eyes glistened with love

Heart bursting

My smile its own glowing sun

You gazed down at me with sparkling eyes

Filled with a gentle desire

Reminding me of how womanly my own physique had become

The sapphire dress of my tribe

Clinging to every curve

I flushed as I return your gaze

Your cheeks burned

Your masculine figure betraying the boyish bashfulness

The tenderness that you’d never outgrown

How your hands played in anxiousness

As I tucked a loop of hair

Behind my own scarlet ear and cheeks

Our gazes broke briefly

Still the awkward children we’d always been

My fingers brushed your nervous, porcelain hands

As my eyes locked into yours once again

Chest heaving

Butterflies bursting from my heart

Your eyes amber beacons of understanding

Of love

Of need

And your once nervous hand

Reaches to caress my cheek

The desire so intense in our eyes

Our need so ferocious yet so pure

Hearts pounding

My gaze fluttering to your lips

Your tender smile

And the world melting around us as our lips collide

Melting so perfectly together

Mingled with enamored sighs

My arms around your broad shoulders

Yours encircling my waist

Wrapped in each other for eternity

As the euphoria entrances us

The sun and moon emerged at last

Do you remember how we swayed in each other’s arms

My head never leaving your firm chest

You humming against my head

Lips so incredibly soft

As the moon became our spotlight 

Embracing us as we held one another

Never to be separated again

Meant for this moment

Meant to be

As you rock me

My beautiful king

Do you remember the softness of our bed

The moonlight caressing us

How we pleasured and pleasured one another

As only we could 

Our lips against our heated skin

Our bodies fitting so perfectly together

My eyes fluttering as stars danced before them

You sighing my name

Both of us crying out as the ecstasy entrances us

My back arching as I took you deeper and deeper

Inch by inch inside me

Light dancing in my vision

And yours as well

As I collapsed onto the firmness of your chest

The warmth of our skin against each other

Snuggled as close as we’d ever been

Your arms around me

Soothing me to sleep

As we drifted off in heavenly stupor

Do you remember our wedding day?

Sun a shining warmth

Amongst a cloudless azure sky

The furs of my gown clinging to my curves

As they’d once clung to my mother’s

The pride in my father’s shining eyes

As he led his water princess to her fire king

And what a king you were in your robes of scarlet flame

Broad shoulders filling every inch of them

The muscles of you porcelain arms swelling

Beneath the sleeves that covered them

Hair a glossy river of the darkest night

Smile a burst of sunshine

Eyes shining orbs of golden euphoria

As my blue ones locked into them

Our loved ones dissolving around us

The universe ours alone

Our lips sealing each other

United for eternity

Our love everlasting

As the cheers of our family erupted around us

Celebrating the union of two once forbidden lovers

The curse broken at long last

I know you remember

Because I see it in the love in your gaze

One that remains unchanging

As you hold me every night

Swaying me in your arms

Caressing my hair and face

Pleasuring me until I cry in ecstasy

Lips brushing my cheek

My forehead

The top of my head

My breasts

My own lips

I see you in our children

In our daughters’ laughter

In our son’s gentle eyes

In each kiss on their soft cheeks

In each lullaby and tight embrace

And I know you remember

Because you live this perfect fantasy with me

Every single day

This beautiful dream

That both of us yearned so long for

And we are with one another for eternity

With every kiss

With every embrace

With every sigh

With every caress

With every laugh

With every smile

I am your moon

You are my sun

And we are meant to be

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Hayley N Foster’s absolutely gorgeous animatics!! You’re a true queen in this fandom and, if you somehow see this, I hope I could do them justice 
> 
> Pls leave a comment!! I’d love to know what everyone’s thoughts were 🙈


End file.
